Scary Movie
by xhappily-randomx
Summary: Amu is watching a scary movie when Ikuto decides to drop by. Will Amu send him away, or will she be so scared she'll ask him to stay? Basically Amuto fluff. Amu x Ikuto One-shot!


**Hey! Well, here's a one-shot requested from my friend gummybearchick on Deviantart.  
Here's a link to her DA page: ****.com/**

**I didn't really know what to call this story, so it has a crappy name. Oh well! XD**

**And now, onto the story! ^-^  
(ps: That scary movie she's watching is called 'Houjin Zansatsu', which in English means 'Japanese Massacre', and no it's not a real movie)**

**+-+-+-+-+**

Amu sat shivering in her living room. The only light in the whole house was coming from the flickering television set in front of her. A discarded bowl of popcorn lay untouched on the table in front of her. She was sitting on the couch covered by a blanket, and hugging a pillow.

Her parents and Ami were gone, and she was home all alone. So why did she decided to watch _this _movie? Of all the movies on earth she just had to pick _this_ one, didn't she?

A girl screamed in the movie, and Amu screamed along with them, burying her head into the pillow on the couch as if it could make her forget the scene she just saw.

Someone laughed behind Amu and she automatically straightened up in fright and threw the first thing she got her hands on at them.

"Ouch, a pillow. I never thought about using _that_ as a defence when someone breaks into your house," a familiar voice snickered.

Amu opened her eyes to see Ikuto standing behind the couch with a pillow in his hands. "What are you doing here!?" She blurted out angrily.

"You weren't in your room – like you always are – so I came down here," Ikuto explained as he walked around towards the front of the couch.

"I don't always have to be in my room, you know," Amu muttered. She _did _spend a lot of her time in there though.

He ignored her comment, and asked her a question, "What are you doing anyways? The lights are all out."

"Oh, well..." Amu hesitated. She didn't know if she should tell him or not. She really didn't feel in the mood for being made fun of. Amu decided to just tell him anyways, he'd find out eventually one way or another. "My mom and dad left to take Ami to the amusement park. I didn't really want to go, so they let me stay here. I was watching a movie before you came, so I decided to turn off all the lights."

"So what are you watching?" Ikuto asked curiously. Amu reached out towards the table and grabbed the DVD case off the table. "Houjin Zansatsu," Ikuto said as he took the case from her. "Sounds stupid."

"Um, yeah, it is," Amu lied. Truth be told, she wasn't very good at handling scary things. She was – to put it bluntly – a wimp. This movie was scaring her half to death. She wanted to just turn it off, but Kukai had suggested she watch the movie (she already promised him she'd watch it tonight) and he'd never let her hear the end of it if she didn't watch it all the way to the end.

Ikuto regarded her suspiciously, but (_thankfully_) said nothing. Amu had forgotten that the movie was continuing to play in the background until another person screamed, causing Amu to jump and shoot her hand out for something to hold.

Her hand felt surprisingly warm... _That's weird._ She looked down her arm to see it attached to another person's hand. Seeing Ikuto's slightly amused expression, Amu jerked her hand back and out of his.

"S-sorry..." She mumbled embarrassedly. How could she have done that!? What was wrong with her? It was just like an instinct to do it, it wasn't _her _fault.

"Are you scared?" Ikuto asked, looking as if he was holding in laughter.

"_No_!" Amu retorted. Her face felt hot, whether it was from anger or embarrassment though she wasn't sure.

"Okay then, I guess I'll just leave," Ikuto said breezily and started to walk away, his hands in his pockets.

"W-wait!" Amu protested. As much as she hated the idea of being here with Ikuto, she hated the idea of being left alone to watch this movie even more.

"Yes?" Ikuto prompted her.

"You're not going to make me say it, are you?" Amu grumbled. He smirked but didn't answer. He looked like he was thoroughly enjoying this. "Fine," she griped as Ikuto turned away again to leave. "Would you stay here with me for the movie?"

"Sure, anything you want, _Amu_," Ikuto replied, and plopped himself comfortably down on the couch beside Amu. She wished he wouldn't say her name like that. It really made her want to hit him.

Amu grabbed her blanket and drew it up around her, and then held the pillow reassuringly in her arms. Whenever something scary happened Amu's grip on the pillow tightened and she'd bury her face in it, but Ikuto just laughed at whatever came up. _Jerk..._ she thought mutinously.

"Are you laughing at me, or the movie?" Amu huffed.

"The movie," he answered smoothly. "Mostly."

"Jerk," Amu muttered under her breath.

After a little while of cringing into her pillow, Ikuto snatched it right out of her arms. "H-hey! G-give it back!" Amu protested. Ikuto dangled it over her head, and she tried to grab it, but couldn't quite reach. "_Ikuto_!"

Ikuto grabbed Amu and drew her into his chest. "Hey! Wh-what are you d-doing? I don't want to-" Amu complained.

"But you were snuggling with the pillow, so why not snuggle with _me_? And I'm so much comfier than a pillow," Ikuto said, with a cat-like grin on his face.

"But-!" Amu whined, while Ikuto tossed her pillow across the room. She didn't want to take her feet off the couch, let alone walk across the room in the dark.

"Now you have either me, or nothing," Ikuto remarked.

Amu was _going_ to hit him, but then someone jumped out with a knife and she somehow ended up in his arms with her head nestled into his chest. He smelled kind of good too... Amu blushed a scarlet red. She was just happy that he couldn't see it.

Even though she couldn't see the actual movie anymore, the noises were still terrifying sounding. She just wanted it to be over. Amu whimpered, and then Ikuto began stroking her back with one hand and running the other through her pink hair.

Amu sighed, feeling eased by his presence. She even dared to wrap her arms around his waist.

"Amu, why are you even watching this movie?" Ikuto inquired.

"Kukai asked to me to, and I said I would, so I am," Amu said quietly.

"So you'd do anything he asked of you?" Ikuto wondered. He had a weird tone in his voice that Amu couldn't quite identify.

"Um, well, he's my friend, so I guess so, yeah," Amu faltered. Amu looked up, and Ikuto's deep blue eyes seemed to bore into hers. It was already obvious that she was blushing again (or still, maybe).

"Would you do something that _I_ asked?" Ikuto whispered the question into her ear. It sent shivers down her spine.

"M-maybe. I-it d-depends on wh-what it i-is," Amu stuttered. She shifted over so that she was sitting on the ouch again instead of in Ikuto's lap.

"Would you kiss me?" he asked as he tilted his head to the side a bit. Amu froze from shock at his question. He wanted her to... kiss him? It just didn't make any sense. Where did this come from? And it was her _first kiss_ too.

His face was so close to hers that she could feel his warm breath on her mouth. He wasn't moving though, just sitting there and waiting for her to do or say something.

What should she do? She'd never kissed anyone before and wasn't exactly sure of how to go about doing it. She wasn't even sure if she _wanted_ to. _What do I do!?_ Amu screamed silently inside her head.

"S-so, um, I guess, that, my answer would be, uh..." Amu dithered uncertainly. She wasn't even sure what she was going to answer until she did. She'd make a snap decision on the spot and hope for the best. "Yes."

Amu's eyes widened in surprise, and she guessed that her expression mirrored the shock that was evident on Ikuto's face (although it disappeared fairly quickly for him).

_I said yes... _Amu blinked a couple times as if it would help clarify things for her.

"You said yes," Ikuto smirked happily, "so kiss me." He raised a finger and pointed to his mouth.

Her face heated up, causing a deep scarlet to cover her entire face. For some reason when she had answered 'yes', she had kind of forgotten that that would entail an actual kiss. And now she had to figure out how to do... something, anything.

Ikuto sat looking at her with an amused look on his face. "Is this your first kiss?"

_He knew!?_ Amu gaped a bit before slapping her jaw back closed. _How embarrassing... _"N-no it's not!" she protested.

"Really? Than prove it," He challenged her, his expression full of both glee and mockery.

And with that, Amu leaned up towards Ikuto and pressed her mouth firmly against his. She felt tingles run throughout her entire body, and quickly pulled back.

"There, are you happy now?" Amu asked timidly.

"Not yet," Ikuto whispered, and pulled her tightly back into his arms. He kissed her, but this time he made it deeper and drew it out. By the end Amu was practically gasping for breath.

She almost hated to admit, but she really enjoyed it, especially because it was with Ikuto. Sure, he was perverted, and constantly teasing her, but he was always there for her when she needed him. Even so, she felt herself yell, "What was _that_!?"

"A French kiss?" Ikuto answered, but it sounded more like a question to her.

"Did I _say_ you could kiss me like that?" Amu asked and raised her eyebrows. Her 'cool-and-spicy' personality seemed to be directing the conversation now.

"No, but I know you liked it anyway," he purred, and ran his fingers delicately along the right side of her jaw.

Amu fought back the urge to slap his hand away. It made her feel all bubbly and happy, but at the same time she wanted to yell at him for being a pervert... It didn't make much sense to her either. But hey, she was still just a kid.

All of a sudden something dawned on her. "Hey, Ikuto," Amu started. "When you asked before why I was watching this movie, and then you asked if I'd do anything for Kukai... um, were you jealous?"

Ikuto looked away from her when he answered in a mumble, "No, of course not."

"You _were_!" Amu gasped.

Ikuto looked sullen and annoyed at her accusation. "I was _not_. But just so you know, you're _mine_ now." Amu blushed slightly at his possessive statement. He grabbed her and pulled her tightly against himself. "No kissing other boys," Ikuto demanded.

"O-okay," Amu agreed. Truthfully she hadn't ever thought about kissing other boys. Well, maybe Tadase-kun. But no one else.

She snuggled into Ikuto's arms as they watched another movie together. Too bad it wasn't a scary movie though. Amu found that she had suddenly taken a liking to them.

**+-+-+-+-+**

**Well, hope that was okay!!! :) It was kinda short, only like 5 pages. :P **

**Thanks for reading! Please review!! ^-^**

**3 Happily-random!**


End file.
